


Friendship and Love

by Niina_rox



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s not much, just a little something :)





	Friendship and Love

Jihyo was sixteen and, a step closer to finding her soulmate. She started drawing whatever came to mind, knowing it would appear on their arm. She couldn’t help but, feel curious about who they are. Not realizing they’re closer than she thinks, it was a quiet day for Daniel. He was doing his homework when he felt, a weird sensation on his arm. When he looked there was a flower and, _‘I hope you have a nice day.’ _He couldn’t help but, smile as he thought of something to say. It was a simple _‘I shall :) hope your day is wonderful.’_

Jihyo smiled uncontrollably as she headed to school, it was going to be a good day. 

[ <3 <3 <3 <3 ]

At seventeen Daniel completely realized who his soulmate is, even without knowing their name. It was as simple as the phrases they use, he decided to test out this theory. While he and Jihyo were on Skype, having their weekly video chat. He had a small smile on his face, as he wrote _‘hi Ji :).’_ A few moments later Jihyo gasped, “oh my god” after a couple of minutes she looked up. “When did you figure it out” he smiled more, “about a week ago.” Her next question was “how did you figure it out,” he laughed a little.

”It was the way you phrased things” Jihyo laughed a little, after a few minutes she wrote something. Daniel actually blushed a little, _‘I love you <3.’ _He decided to tease a little _‘I love you more :),’ _Jihyo looked at him “that’s not possible.” It was his turn to laugh a little, “why not” all she did was smile. The topic changed a little “I don’t think it will be long, before I move back home.” Jihyo felt happy hearing that “really?” He nodded and tilted his head, “do you think I could be away from you too much longer.” 

Jihyo blushed a little and, quietly said; “no” “I wish I could hold you,” she hid her face a little. Suddenly feeling shy, seeing that just added to how he was feeling. 

[ <3 <3 <3 <3 ]

It’s been a long few months since they found out, and Daniel is set on changing things. It was coincidence that his parents told him, that they were moving back. He couldn’t stop smiling as they packed, he thought about how he would tell Jihyo. “Have you told her yet” his mother was smiling a little, he shook his head “I’m trying to think of the perfect way to tell her.” She walked away a little “fair enough” it was quiet again, it would be less then a week. Then they would be heading back, and it was clear he couldn’t wait.

It was going to be a long day, but Daniel decided to fix his room later. This couldn’t wait he slowly walked to Jihyo’s place, _‘I have something to tell you.’_ He didn’t have to wait long for a response, ‘_really?’_ A few minutes later he arrived. _‘Would you like me to say it, or write it’ ‘say it? Wait a minute.’ _He laughed a little _‘I’m outside your place,’_ it was only a manner of seconds before. He could hear her Jihyo came running out, with no hesitation she jumped into his arms. They simply held each other for a while.

”You know I’ve missed you” “I missed you more,” Daniel laughed a little. “It’s not a competition” Jihyo smiled, “I think it should be.” “Of course,” she pulled back a little “I also think that, there is something missing,” this would a first for both of them. There was only a bit of hesitation, before they both closed the distance. The kiss was quick at first, but soon they both wanted more. After a few minutes they went inside, catching up a on few things. Since they hadn’t talked much this week, that would certainly change.

[ <3 <3 <3 <3 ]

It had been planned perfectly, Daniel had come up with a little surprise for Jihyo. It's been two weeks since he moved back home, and now he wants to do something nice for her. All that Jihyo knows is that they'll be spending their Saturday outside, it will be their first date. They'll be heading to the local amusement park, which always has a nice variety of fun. It will be exactly what they need, it was just as they arrived when she got excited. “Oh my god” they held hands as they wandered, through the gates.

”There’s a few rides I’d like to try,” Daniel was certain he knew which ones. They have a look around at everything, before deciding what to do. They found a photo booth with a few things, to dress up a little. Neither could pass up the opportunity to take some photos, Jihyo dressed up a little. Daniel smiled a little taking a few photos on his phone, it wouldn’t have been hard to tell they were having fun. Since their laughter filled the room, they soon moved onto the rides. Deciding to at least ride one roller coaster. 

After rides, food and a bit of something to drink, they ended their day on the Ferris Wheel. When they reached the top Daniel surprised her, with a kiss. 


End file.
